


Sleep Is For The Weak

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Grey's Anatomy References, Kissing, Tired Nathanael, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Nathanael just wants to sleep but Chloe's only on season six of Grey's Anatomy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What in the heck is that summary? I have no freaking clue.  
> Anyway, this is a prompt fill! Unfortunately, I'm not taking any more prompts at the moment, but you can check out the rest in this series!  
> Enjoy :D

**asteriodd said: 2,6,9, or 20 for nathchole**

**krzed said: 10 NathChlo please!  I love your ficlets!**

**2: I love you and your pretty voice but I just want to sleep right now.**

**10: Do you know that was the first time you ever told me you love me?**

_(Hi!  So I decided to go with number 2 for @asteriodd and mix it in with number 10 for @krzed because it ended up working out that way.  Actual wording is edited a bit to flow better.  I wrote this at like midnight so I hope it’s good.  Hope you both enjoy it!)_

 

Nathanael never would have pictured himself dating Chloe.  Literally never.  He wasn’t even too sure how it happened in the first place, just that at some point a year or so ago Chloe had stopped being so mean.  At least, to him.  There was still work to be done between her and Marinette.  But baby steps.

So she’d started being nicer and suddenly he was getting all these anonymous presents and ridiculous flowers and then just as suddenly he was spending all his free time with Chloe and then there was kissing involved and somehow he’d gotten himself a girlfriend without realizing it.

Not that he was complaining.

No, he was far from complaining.  Because why would anyone complain when they had a ridiculously hot girlfriend who was secretly a nerd and who liked just hanging out doing nothing for hours on ends?

Nobody, that was who.

Everything wasn’t exactly peachy with Chloe, though.  The girl had little regard for anyone else’s worries sometimes.

Like now, for example.

Somehow, she’d managed to sneak out of her house in the middle of the night and sneak into his without anyone being the wiser.  Again, he wasn’t complaining.  There had been a lot of making out and quiet giggles and general loveliness.

But now it was nearing four a.m. and he had an eight a.m. lecture, and she felt it was necessary to tell him the entire plot to Grey’s Anatomy in excruciating detail.

All thirteen seasons.

(Never mind the fact that he didn’t actually need the description.  It was his moms’ favourite show and he’d seen most of it.)

If his memory served, she was on about season four, and he was ready to mute her so he could try to get maybe an hour of sleep before he had to get up again.  Not everyone could wake up looking like goddesses.  Not mentioning any names *coughcough*Chloe*coughcough*

But it was just so hard to tell her to stop talking.  She was there, in all her pyjama-ed glory, lying in his bed.  Her hair was down from her ponytail, falling around her bare shoulders in a way that made him just want to run her fingers through it.  Her hands moved as she spoke, wildly gesticulating the scenes she described.  Her nose would scrunch up when she couldn’t quite remember a scene right, and her lips just moved so perfectly that he couldn’t concentrate on the actual words coming out of them—though that may have had to do with the sleep deprivation.

The point was, Chloe was just too enthralling to interrupt.

Then again, he was looking at less than four hours of sleep at this point, so maybe she wasn’t too enthralling in this case.

“—and then Karev just, like, punches—”

“Chloe.”

His girlfriend ran a hand through her hair, pausing in the middle of her sentence as she turned to look at him.  “Yeah?”

“Chloe,” he said again, an ill-timed yawn stretching out the syllables.  “You know I love you and your pretty voice, but I just really want to sleep right now.”

His eyes had fallen shut by the end of his sentence, so he didn’t see the wide eyed stare Chloe was giving him.  He didn’t see how her face slowly turned pinker and pinker, or the tiny smile threatening to break out on her face.  Her knees had pulled in under her chin by the time he opened his eyes to investigate why she’d suddenly gotten so quiet.

“That actually worked?” he murmured, squinting at Chloe’s flustered appearance.  It took a lot to break her cool, and he couldn’t think of anything he’d said that might have led to her looking this way.  “Chloe?  What’s wrong?”

“You said—” She cut herself off, eyes widening even more.  “Do you realize that that was the first time you’ve told me you love me?”

Nathanael bolted upright.  “What?”

“You said,” Chloe paused to flush even deeper, staring at him through the hair that fell around her face, “you said you love me.”

Had he?  He ran through the words again, and he definitely had said that.  But could you blame him?  He really did love her, and he was far too tired for a filter to even contemplate working.

“Well.”  He licked his lips, feeling his own face heat up.  His eyes caught Chloe’s, pouring every ounce of his feelings across the connection.  “I do.  I love you, Chloe.”

She stared at him for a few long seconds, long enough for him to wonder if what he’d said was a mistake, if maybe she wasn’t ready for that yet.

But then she was throwing herself across the bed, her arms tangling around his neck as she pressed kisses against his face.

“I love you, too, Nathanael.”

And, well, how was he supposed to remember that he’d been planning to go to sleep after she goes and says something like that?

His hands found the sides of her face, and he beamed at her before directing her lips to his.  They murmured the words over and over, giggling like children with a secret as they tangled with one another more and more as the night wore on.

Because, really, though.  Who actually needed sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck in an eight a.m. lecture running on a twenty minute catnap on the metro, Nathanael concluded that he did. He actually needed sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Come follow me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort!


End file.
